Lauren & Joey - I miss you
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren is struggling with not being with Joey and her drinking getting out of control can Joey and her family help her?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren & Joey- I miss you

Part one

Lauren sat alone in the corner of the vic her thoughts as usual these days on Joey,

"Lauren?!" Uncle Jack says in disbelieve in the state of his niece who had messed up hair and looked scruffy,

"Uncle jack? Your home?" Lauren pulls herself into his arms as he holds her feeling her body trembling and could smell alcohol knowing she had been at it a while,

"Come on darling lets get you home" jack carries a fragile Lauren over to her house and once she is fast asleep jack confronts Tanya,

"What is going on Tan?!"

"Nothing. She's young she's going to get drunk jack!" Jack shakes his head knowing when Tanya was lying,

"Tan come on its me" Tanya sighs before sitting down making Jack do the same,

"She is just been through a lot. She uh is actually heartbroken"

"I've not seen her with a boy. So who was he then?"

"Joey" Tanya says so quietly that Jack has to strain to hear,

"Joey? As in her cousin Joey?"

"Yes. He broke up with her and she's not taking it too well but Jack I'm handling it"

"Clearly not tan! You saw the state of her tonight!"

Later that evening Lauren opens her eyes her head throbbing already and her mouth dry, she slowly lifts herself out of bed and makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen to get some water,

"Lauren?" Lauren frowns and her heart races hearing his voice as she tries to figure out where it is coming , she realises its coming from her mobile and anxiously places the phone to her ear,

"Hello Joey?"

"Lauren? Why you calling me?" She sighs not really sure why? Or even remembering dialling his number,

"I don't know...I am sorry Joey" Lauren says through her tears making Joey tense his heart aching in the obvious pain he is causing her,

"You want to meet Lauren?" He offers knowing that Lauren would be bottling things up,

"Yes...thank you Joey!"

"I'll meet you at the caff in five babe!" Joey hung up making Lauren frown in confusion as she thought that he didn't want her anymore and yet he's offering his support and calling her babe? Lauren puts on the nearest shoes she could find and pulls her coat on before sneaking out the house. As she enters she spots Joey already sat waiting with two mugs of tea making her smile warmly as she sits herself down,

"Thanks" she says gratefully as she sips her tea Joey lost for words on how to begin the conversation,

"Joey I have things I need to say to you..."

"Listen babe before you do I need to make it clear that I'm here as a mate nothing else" Lauren felt like she had been slapped across the face as her eyes watered and her hands trembled,

"Oh it's clear Joey. Don't worry I'm not going to pounce on you!" Lauren stands and is about to turn and leave when Joey grabs her arm,

"Lauren wait?"

"Get off me! NOW!" Jack suddenly walks in as Joey lets go looking mortified,

"Lauren?! What you doing here?!" Lauren barges past him and runs through the square and into the nightclub pushing her way towards the bar,

"Double vodka tonic please!" She says trembling as she suddenly realised she has no money on her,

"Uh hi I'm Lauren listen could you by me my drink just that I've lost my purse?" Lauren asks the guy next to her who quite clearly leering at her as her pulled out his wallet,

"Thanks uh sorry what's your name?"

"Dale. Here cheers darling!" They clink glasses as she downs her drink not evening gagging making dale raise his eyebrows making her annoyed,

"Problem?!"

"Nah love just amazed!" Lauren hands trembled craving more vodka,

"Well get me another and I'll amaze you some more!"

Jack and Joey had been looking for her for an half hour both feeling tight in anxiety as Jack got her voicemail for the fifth time,

"So why lead the girl on Joe?!" Jack asks curiously as he saw the glint of fear in his eyes which confirmed that he cared for Lauren,

"I didn't I mean I didn't mean for it to happen..."

"Come on Joe your not a player and I see the fear in your eyes like I have. You care Joey. Question is why make both of you unhappy?"

"Derek threatened me and I had no choice alright Jack now let's focus on finding her before she gets herself in danger!" Jack frowns confused when suddenly it hits him knowing his brother well and how he likes to take control of the family,

"Say no more Joey." That's when they spot her entering a car with some guys making them run yelling but are too late as the car speeds off ...


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Lauren felt slightly lightheaded and nauseous from the speed in which this guy was driving as she unsteadily lay on the back seat,

"You alright back there darling?!"

"Fine. When can we get out?!"

"Won't be too long nearly there don't fall asleep on me!" Lauren hauls herself up leaning against the seat her hair falling into her face,

"Course not you sure there's booze?!"

"It's a party course there's booze!" They got out the car Lauren stumbling slightly her heart beating wildly as it was in the outskirts with no one around,

"I thought you said there was a party?!"

"Yeah. A private one just you, me and some vodka!" Dale says wrapping his arm around her and pulling out a small bottle of vodka the smell enticing her then instinctively she shoved him away from her and ran as fast as she could until he was out of sight then hid in a alleyway pulling out her mobile,

"Hello? Lauren are you alright?!" Joey shouted impatiently down the phone,

"No I'm in trouble...he's after me Joey I'm scared!"

"Has he touched ya?!"

"No...please get me Joey I'm in an ally on milson street?" Lauren says reading a street sign making Joey hung up as Lauren sat and waited still craving vodka more than anything.

Lauren heard car breaks screeching to a halt making her freeze in fear praying it wasn't dale when relief filled her as she heard uncle jacks voice,

"Uncle jack?" Lauren ran into her uncle arms sobbing onto his shoulder as he held her,

"You sure know how to scare people Lauren!" Jack says lightly stroking her hair and taking towards the car where a silent Joey stood waiting,

"Joey. Thank you for helping me...I'm sorry for dragging you into this"

"Lauren..."

"Please Joey don't explain anymore. I just want to go home now!" They all got into the car and all three was silent all the way back into Walford,

"Night Joey" Lauren says drained as her and Jack head towards her house not looking forward to facing her parents,

"Darling I was thinking about something..."

"What's that uncle jack?!"

"How bout you stay with me for a bit?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I think that your house right now isn't the best environment for you right now. Look it's your choice love I just need to know now so I can inform your parents" Lauren did love her uncle jack and knew that he always listened to her, maybe it would be easier right now without the fighting and the judgement when she gets drunk,

"Ok. I would really like that uncle jack. Thank you!" Jack kisses her forehead before leading her inside her house,

"Lauren where the bloody hell have you been?!" Tanya demands not noticing Jack,

"Out. I snuck out to see Joey...then for some drinks...uncle jack found me and has brought me back!"

"Lauren why don't you go upstairs and get ready?" Jack suggests waiting until Lauren is out of ear shot,

"Tan you quite clearly have not got this under control so I'm helping now..."

"Oh right and what you mean by that Jack?"

"She wants to stay with me for a bit. Tan its for the best for Lauren she needs a new environment"

"Oh you have the nerve Jack waltzing in here telling me that you know what to do! Well she's my daughter and she's not going anywhere!"

"Mum I want to go!"

"Go back upstairs young lady and unpack!"

"No. You can't control me mum I want to stay with uncle jack!"

"Tan she's just across the road. She will be alright" Tanya deflated as Lauren leaves with Jack her stomach churning in guilt,

"Maybe I should go back?"

"Darling your mum will come round to the idea. Now let's get some chips to soak up that alcohol missy"


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Lauren woke groggily the next morning her head pounding as she got herself out the bed and made her way into the kitchen where a happy Jack was cooking,

"Ah morning you! Here sit yourself down while make some breakfast" Lauren would much rather have a drink as her hand trembled slightly making her hide it under the table,

"So darling you feeling alright today?" Jack asks softly as rubs her shoulder making Lauren automatically nod her head Jack not convinced as he sat himself beside her,

"Listen darling I'm here for you always so if your ever needing to talk you know that I'm here don't ya?" Lauren smiles lightly feeling touched by uncle jack caring about her feelings which made a nice change from all the yelling back home. Jack and Lauren had a quiet breakfast Jack watching his niece noticing her picking at her food and her hiding one hand under the table,

"I'm stuffed thanks uncle jack" Lauren says standing and aiming for the front door,

"Where you going love?" Lauren turns to face her uncle her eyebrows raised,

"Out. I wanted to speak with whit and Tyler bout something. Is that a problem uncle jack?"

"No course not love. Just thought we could do something later just the two of us?"

"Oh right ok. I'll see you later then I won't be too long promise" Lauren says sweetly as she leaves the flat jacks heart racing as instinct told him she was lying as he wrapped his jacket over him before leaving the flat making sure Lauren didn't see him as he follows her.

Lauren knew he was following her as he was seen through the market trying to get roped into buying fruit and veg, Lauren knew she had to lose track of him as she quickened the pace slightly turning the corner and running for the train station,

"Lauren?!" She churned not wanting to look back as usual Joeys voice made her tremble more than craving drink could yet she could never have Joey he didn't want her. But booze was easy to get hold of and it did want to be drank as the thought of drink made her throat dry and her hand shake as she made it onto the train just in time. Lauren moved her way through the carriage and sat herself into a seat staring idle out of the window her hands shaking uncontrollably as she tried sitting on them which made no difference! At the second stop she got off and went into the nearest off licence heading straight for the alcohol grabbing the cheapest bottle she could fined and going over to the counter,

"You have your ID miss?" The shopkeeper asks as Lauren shows him it he nods continuing serving her,

"Thank you have a lovely day!"

"Yeah and you!" Lauren opens the bottle as soon as she gets out of the shop as she chugs down the vodka not caring who saw and what she looked like,

"Lauren? What the hell sweetheart?" Aunt Carol asks with a shocked looking Liam,

"Aunt Carol? What you want?" Lauren asks seeing Carol look taken aback,

"Does you parents know that your here getting off your face?!" Lauren shrugs swallowing a lump in her throat,

"Well seeing that I'm staying with Jack I guess not no...besides all they care about is this poxy wedding!" Lauren says beginning to walk away when Carol grabs her arm,

"Come on let's take you home" Lauren shoves off her arm,

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm a adult I can do what I want and I can certainly make my own way home!" And with that Lauren stumbles onto the road,

"LAUREN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Lauren saw him as she opens her eyes smiling warmly down at her as he offers her his hand,

"Bradley?!" Lauren gasps as she takes his hand letting him lift her up,

"Let's take a walk Lauren" Lauren follows her brother feeling numb as she was sure he was dead?! Maybe he wasn't? Maybe he was? But if he's dead what did that make her?

"Wait Bradley? Am I dead?!" Bradley faces her shaken his head sadly,

"No. Your not dead Lauren but your seriously injured"

"But then how come I see..."

"Me. I wanted to see you and show you what you've been doing to your family" Lauren shakes her head stepping away from him freaking out,

"Bradley take me back! I can't do this take me back! Take me back!"

"Lauren breathe slowly and calm yourself. I love you Lauren and Abi and am always looking out for the pair of you now look after yourself!" Lauren suddenly aches as she pulls herself into his arms sobbing,

"Please don't leave us again?! I miss you Bradley I need ya! Please stay with me" Bradley smiles warmly and lightly kisses her cheek before quickly he clicks his fingers and Lauren is alone.

Lauren slowly opens her eyes to find she's in an hospital bed with tubes all in her arms when she feels a hand on her own,

"Uncle Jack? I'm so sorry I let you down!" Lauren says bursting into tears as guilt churns her stomach as Jack tries soothing her,

"Shh darling don't be silly you could never let me down. Not ever Lauren I'm proud of you your my beautiful niece!" Lauren smiles sadly over at him,

"Where's the others?"

"Your parents have gone home to collect few things for you whilst the rest are in the relatives room"

"Uncle jack if I tell you something you swear you won't say nothing?!"

"Course not darling our little secret"

"I saw Bradley uncle jack!" Jack frowns over at his niece with concern as he listened to the freaked out Lauren explain how he was infront of her,

"Darling you need your rest sweetheart go to sleep and I'll go check where your folks are"

"Wait? Uh is Joey out there uncle jack?" Jack nods slowly letting a small smile spread onto her face,

"He must care"

"Darling he loves you Lauren. But he just can't be with you"

"What does that mean?!" Jack takes her hand and squeezes it as she waits for Jack to explain knowing that Jack never lies to her,

"Derek threatened him. So he broke up with you that's all Joey said!" Lauren slowly sits herself up wincing in pain,

"Careful Lauren you've broken some ribs!"

"Uncle jack? Can you please get him for me I need to see him?"

"Of course love" Jack kisses her forehead before walking towards the door,

"Oh uncle jack?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Am I still allowed to stay with you? Cause I like being with you uncle jack" Jack smiles warmly over at Lauren,

"More than welcome Lauren. You just got to trust me to help you alright?"

"Alright" Jack goes from the room leaving Lauren with her thoughts,

"You do know how to cause drama don't ya hey?!" Joey says leaning against the door smirking making Lauren smile,

"You know me total drama queen Joey. So you were worried bout me then?!"

"Oh Lauren course I worry. We are family ain't we"

"Right. Family of course. So what bout you tell me why Derek has been threatening you?!


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

"Let me guess Jack!" Joey says sounding annoyed making Lauren nod her head,

"Uncle jack never lies to me Joey. He respects me we have always been close so don't blame him. You never explained yourself Joey?"

"Alright. We had just had our accident and I was in the waiting area with Derek...he wanted me to be part of the family like with him or I break up with you" Lauren's eyes filled with tears her stomach churning,

"Why did you do that to me Joey?! Come on Joey you clearly don't love me that much!" Joey tries to take her hand but she moves it away from him,

"Lauren please babe I love you...I just couldn't go through with what Derek wanted"

"That's the thing Joey I would have sacrificed anything for you as long as I could be with you! But I guess it's all to late now...just get out Joey!" Joey slowly leaves the room shutting the door behind him which as soon as it closes Lauren bursts into floods of tears which hurt her ribs with every sob that jerks her body.

Once the doctor had checked Lauren over she was ok to be discharged as Jack, Max and Tanya help her into the car all aware how fragile she looks which was heartbreaking to see,

"Here we are home sweet home!" Jack says stopping the car outside his flat,

"Can you manage?"

"Yes mum. Sorry I just feel smothered" Lauren says slowly getting out the car and heading straight inside,

"She just needs some space tan. Don't take it personally" Jack says taking Lauren's bag inside the flat,

"Lauren you hungry darling?" Lauren shakes her head sitting on the sofa staring at the blank telly,

"Well just let me know when you are. Here wrap this around you and get some rest sweetheart" Lauren sighs longingly,

"Uncle jack?"

"Yes Lauren?

"Joey told me what happened...he choose to break my heart...I was left on the hospital bed thinking it was my fault and all this time!" Jack takes her hand,

"Darling it was cruel what he did babe but I know that he does love you"

"Do you think we can put things right?" Jack shrugs slightly,

"Relationships are always complicated but if they are special then you have to fight for it to work!"

"Thank you uncle jack. Uh actually I might go see whit. I promise I won't be long or go far" Jack frowns hesitant but knowing that she needed some space,

"Alright but only a couple of hours I'll have dinner ready" Lauren kisses her uncles cheek before heading out the house walking through the square,

"Lauren? Your home?!" Joey asks looking concerned,

"Much to your disappointment yes I am!"

"Not at all. Lauren I'm glad that your alright" Lauren gives him a look of disbelief before continuing through the square when her hands begin to tremble,

"Oh alright darling what can I get you?"

"Uh double vodka please?" Lauren says pulling loose change out her pocket as Alfie makes her drink,

"Listen sweetheart are you sure that you should be drinking?"

"Why?! I'm eighteen if I want a drink I'll have a drink!" Lauren slams the money onto the counter before chugging down her vodka,

"Same again?!" Alfie shakes his head before making her another refil watching in horror as she downs the vodka she was having one after the other,

"Darling? Come on now let's get you home darling" Jack says lifting a out of it Lauren out of the vic and over to his flat where he lay her into the bed watching her knowing that this was beyond control. She needed help.


End file.
